


just like a tidal wave

by SapphiraBlue



Series: yakunoya week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Merpeople, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: A moment in the life of pirate captain Nishinoya Yuu, and his best friend. For YakuNoya Week Day 4: friendship and merpeople.





	just like a tidal wave

Noya heard a sharp tapping on the hull of his ship, right next to his head, startling him out of his light doze. He rubbed the catnap out of his eyes, and wandered up to the deck, ignoring his crew bustling around him.

 

He reached the lowest point of the ship, and leaned over the rail, studying the waters beneath him for the elegant shape he knew would make an appearance soon.

 

A sudden splash of briny seawater slapped him in the face, smashing his reverie and drawing his attention to the merperson lounging below. A snicker drifted up to him, sounding oddly bubbly.

 

“Yaku! How could you? I thought we were _friends!_ ” Pouted Nishinoya Yuu, pirate captain of the _As the Crow Flies_ , fearsome sailor and scourge of the seas.

 

Yaku Morisuke, rogue shark person, just laughed at him.

 

“I should have left you tangled up in that net,” sniffed Noya in mock regret.

 

Yaku bared his fearsome rows of sharp teeth at him. “I should have bit that scrawny hand right off your arm when you tried.”

 

Noya faked a shocked gasp, “You would _never!_ Besides, humans don’t even taste good, trust me.”

 

“Oh?” Yaku raised a scaled eyebrow, a mannerism he had acquired from watching Noya’s crew. “Why don’t you come down here and prove it?”

 

Yaku smirked at the fire that comment lit in Noya’s eyes, and admired his form as he tore his shirt over his head and dove off the deck of the ship.

 

Noya’s crew didn’t even kick up a fuss, too used to the antics of their captain and his best friend to be even slightly fazed.


End file.
